And Then We Danced
by Rabid-Sirius-Fangirl
Summary: Neville/Luna fluff. So, Neville and Luna are both awkward, and they both like each other. Will they ever do anything about it? I'm terrible at summaries.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter, much to my dislike. And I also don't own McFly. -sig- Can a girl never be happy? xD

* * *

Fifteen year old Luna Lovegood brushed her longish blond hair out of her eyes as she sat by the Black Lake reading the Quibbler. She had a blank expression on her face as she read, and didn't notice when Neville Longbottom, a clumsy Griffindor the year above her, walked over to the tree she was sitting under, and plopped down next to her.

They were good friends, having been through so much with each other the past year. Luna wasn't one to have petty crushes, but there was something about Neville, something she didn't quite understand.

Neville liked Luna. He had never really got on well with girls, but Luna was different. He liked to hear about the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and the Blibbering Humdingers. And he often accompanied her to the library when he had no reason to be there other than to be with her. But, Neville was shy and awkward. And Luna lived under the assumption that no one would like her as more than a friend, so she didn't pay heed to Neville's flirtings.

They sat together under the tree for a while. Luna reading her magazine, and Neville doing homework. Or, at least trying to. Lately, he found it hard to keep his eyes off the fifth year before him. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was afraid she would freak out and never speak to him again. So he just settled for their trips to the library, and their long chats about various magical creatures they had when ever they had the chance to talk.

Then around Christmas time, some of the prefects decided it would be a good idea to have a Yule Ball. Neville blushed when he saw the flier in the Common Room, announcing the ball. He wanted so bad to ask Luna, but dances weren't really her thing. So, he just looked down, and sulked his way back to the common room.

Hermione saw how sad he looked as he walked, and knew immediately what was wrong, having her female intuition. She walked over to him, and before he even noticed she was there, she said, "You need to ask her to the ball"

"W-what are you talking about?" he looked nervously at the floor.

Hermione looked at him, and arched her eyebrows. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Neville Longbottom. Ask her. I know she likes you." And then she walked away, leaving Neville confused. He decided that he was going to do what she said, and ask Luna. He liked her, and was sick of just wondering if maybe she liked him back. So he walked down to the library where he was sure he'd find her.

Luna sat at a table in the back of the library studying for her Transfiguration test. She heard a cough, and looked up to see her best friend, and secret crush, Neville. He was blushing, and she tilted her head to the side slightly trying to figure out why. Then he said the words she never expected to hear, and had to ask him to repeat himself.

"Um, I asked if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me," he said, as he turned even redder. His eyes were locked on the floor.

Luna walked up to him, and hugged him lightly, "I was beginning to worry you'd never ask." Then she kissed him on the cheek, and scampered away.

_**The Day of the Ball**_

Neville stood at the bottom of the staircase in his wizard robes waiting for Luna to descend the stairs. Harry had wondered over to him, and they started to talk. Then Harry stopped talking, and prodded Neville in the side. Neville was about to protest, when he noticed Luna walking down the stairs. She was wearing a strapless, floor length dress, that had a pattern a bit like a walked up to him, and placed her hands in his.

The two of them made their way into the great hall, and The Heart Never Lies, by MCFly was playing. Neville wrapped his arms around Luna, and there they danced, oblivious to the fact that the rest of the school was watching. For once in their lives, neither of them was awkward or blushing. Everything was just...right.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This was written for my best friend Billy.

So, I adore Luna. And this story made me happy to write. : 3

And I don't care what the 7th book said. Luna and Neville got married, and lived happily ever after. They did! Um, so review if you liked it..or even if you didn't. Constructive critism is always good. :D


End file.
